


Baby Groot stuck in an elevator

by Marvelx



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelx/pseuds/Marvelx
Kudos: 1





	Baby Groot stuck in an elevator

Baby Groot got trapped in an elevator on Earth. At first, he didn't understand what was going on, he didn't know how he ended up in this mental place, and where is Roboon, but he assumes people are going to come and get him. 

So, he was twirling the little leaf he got on his shoulder plate and get a sense of what is going on at this thing. So he extended his branch and grabbed the metal bar, and he tried to climb up the bar. Before he can do that, the mental box started to shout stuff: “*&^ %#$ @^@!& @^*@ &$@&!%”, and then the light went away. There is red and then black. Groot’s branch got broken because the box shakes. 

“I am Groot?” He calls. Quill didn't answer.

“I am Groot?” he asks. Raboon didn't say anything. 

“I am GROOT?!” Still no sound.

Sap came out of his leaves and into his eye. “I... am… groo…”

He tried again with the climbing, maybe it is better to see from some heights. So after he climbed up (successfully this time), he can’t stand on the bar as it seemed. Because it is slippery, so he uses his branches to create a platform in order to stand. Nothing changed significantly, to be honest. But he sees a crack, so he uses all of his twigs to form a big branch trying to open the crack. 

“I! AM! GROOT!” He tries. 

And it opened!!! 

But it was only darkness outside, he uses one of his leaves to create a spark and looks around, apparently, he is inside of some pod, and it has wires attached to it, so he tries to clime those wires and he saw light on top!!


End file.
